Demeter
by Oombala
Summary: They work as a team, the women and the men. But temptation and emotions get in the way of their work. They can't afford it. Demeter, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, and Ares are all condemned to a life of continuous murder and silence. TxMxQ HxM WxRxY MxU DxA
1. Chapter 1

"Demeter, reporting. Greed is dead, mission completed." Clacking echoed down the halls as she walked, burlap bag in hand.

"Good work, come back to base, Athena, Ares, Artemis, and Aphrodite should be back by now." A disembodied voice spoke into her ear. She smiled, she'd get paid and it wasn't even a hard job.

"Four?" She whispered. She heard a small intake of breath on the other line. She smiled.

"Yes?" He breathed. She could practically see him in her mind's eye.

"Are you busy tonight?" She heard him gasp. "Because you should be, I'm going to be bringing someone back to the apartment." She smirked. She was such a tease. She heard him growl lightly in frustration.

"No, I'm not busy. But I'll find something to do." He murmured, unsure. She grinned at his response.

"Alright, thanks Four, see you in a bit." She cut off the connection with one tap of her fingers, her auburn hair sweeping over her shoulder as she strode down the corridor, still fingering the rough sack holding the proof she would need. Her heels clicked relentlessly, filling the hallway with noise. She stopped and looked at the window she had come to be in front of. Her hands planted on her hips, she stood with her legs spread. Then in one smooth movement, she crashed through the window pane.

* * *

Nothing but soft noises filled the air. Muttered speech and desperate cries were all that Quatre could hear. He shoved his pillow over his head, it didn't do its duty. He could still hear _everything_. He grimaced as he heard a shriek and groaned at what the sound did to him.

"Shit." He muttered, making his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, leaving it at its coldest temperature. He stood, unable to move for fear of stopping the delicate process he'd come to befriend. He dried himself off and made his way back to his room, but paused with his hand on the doorknob. They weren't in her room. He couldn't help but watch as they tumbled on the living room floor, her lips latched onto the broad shoulders of none other than his best friend. She bit harder to muffle her scream as the man sighed, collapsing on top of her.

"Mm, that was nice." She giggled, playing with the male's hair. She kissed him full on the lips. Quatre gulped, seething quietly, he strode back to his room in a huff. She'd slept with Trowa on their apartment floor. In the living room no less, that used to be his favorite room to read in. Screw that, oh wait, no, screw Makoto, on the floor, on their living room carpet, courtesy of Trowa.

"Yes it was." Trowa's low baritone reached Quatre's ears before he could close the door. He turned the lock and slid down to the floor, leaning back on the wooden plank separating him from the naked woman of his dreams… and her current lover.

Quatre's fist opened and closed as he thought of her. She'd never do anything with him, for all he knew, she thought he was gay. Then again, he'd never done anything to prove her otherwise. He'd always been picky about what clothes her wore, and he'd never dated. Then again, that was because he was saving everything for her. Not saying she did the same thing. They were best friends. _Best Friends_. His head dropped. That was the worst possible position for a man to ever be in. He was best friends with the girl of his dreams, and not only that, but she was swarmed with men on a daily basis. She and her best friends graced the night clubs everyday without fail, whether it be for fifteen minutes or hours on end. She was the only single one left, and she had no problems with one-night stands. If anything, she thrived upon the adrenaline rush that came with the lack of name. Of course, she always made sure they were clean first, and she was on birth control, but of course, the man still had to have a condom on hand. If not, too bad.

Quatre kept one in his back pocket at all times. Just in case something between them happened. He didn't want such a minor mistake to cost him the chance of a lifetime. The noises started once more and Quatre growled. Then again, he could always just imagine himself with her instead. Yeah, that would have to do for now.

* * *

She woke up, looking to her right she saw the face she'd seen last night hovering over her. She had to admit, Trowa was a very gifted man, she'd been seeing him for about a month now, steadily. He had more claim than most men who'd known her their entire lives. She planted a kiss on his cheek as she traced circles on his chest.

"Good morning." She cooed as his eyes blinked open. She slowly lay herself on top of him once more before pulling away, he groaned heatedly in reply as she giggled. "Get up Trowa." She pulled him up for a kiss and left him as he sat up, rumpling his hair.

"Jeez, that was some night wasn't it." He grinned cheekily at the memory as he grabbed her hand and brought her back to him. He kissed her neck slowly, going over the dark red marks from their previous activities. Makoto only winked in reply as she stepped out into the empty space still naked. She stalked over to Quatre's room, fixing her hair before knocking. The door swung open to reveal Quatre sopping wet, half-naked, and staring.

"M-Makoto. Uh, what are you uh, um." He trailed off, his train of thought gone as he ogled her. She rolled her eyes and tipped his head so his gaze met hers.

"I was just wondering if you got a good sleep last night." She looked up at him innocently. Quatre just stuttered out an affirmative before slamming the door shut. She returned to her room to find Trowa still sprawled out on her bed. "Hey Trowa?" She asked him, poking his bicep, smiling as she found it firm and strong. He stretched, flexing the muscle as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" He grunted out. He wasn't much of a talker, not when actually being spoken to anyway. He was loud when he wanted to be, she could vouch for it.

"I was thinking, do you think I'll ever get Quatre?" She sighed as he pulled her into an embrace, participated half-heartedly. Trowa kissed her temple softly before releasing her so he could see her in her entirety.

"If not, he's blind." He made his point clear as he nuzzled into the hollow of her neck.

"I'm starting to wonder." She commented, as she fell back into her thoughts. She didn't know how much longer she could keep tempting him before he snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did it go Ares?" She whirled around at the sound of her name, she was in public, but evidently, she wasn't alone. As she caught sight of the man she let out a breath of hot air.

"Fine, so how are you Five?" She replied with quick precision. Wufei chuckled.

"Just fine. I'm really not here for small talk." He approached her slowly, his eyes never leaving her own. "I was wondering, since we've been spending quite a bit of time together, why not actually go on a date?" His calm demeanor threw her off a bit.

"Excuse me?" Rei sputtered.

"You." He pointed at her. "Me." He motioned to himself. "Date." He waved his hand around in hopes of getting his point across. "So how about it woman?" He smirked as her cheeks grew red with anger.

"I have a boyfriend you know." She spat, still fuming.

"I know." He said simply. She frowned at his lack of temper. "So, is that a yes or a no?" He prodded. Her frown turned into a full blown scowl.

"No." With that, she turned on her bright red heels and stormed away in a flurry of crimson and cinnamon perfume. Wufei chuckled once more before walking away himself.

"Silly woman, she'll come along." He ignored the stares he garnered from the women on the street as he met up with his friends, two of them challenging each other with tense expressions.

"Let me guess. Makoto?" He asked. Heero nodded. "Mm, she sleep around again?" Heero shook his head.

"She slept with _Trowa_, _again_." He whispered. Wufei looked at the two men and sighed in understanding. Mamoru finally cut in.

"Dude, guys, you know Makoto. Just chill out and stop before you both blow gaskets." He intercepted their glares and pushed the apart before turning to Duo.

"So, how're you and Ami doing?" He asked. Duo's face split into a full grin.

"Dude, finally, she kissed me last night." He licked his lips at the thought. Ami had always been the shy one.

"Congrats, can't say anyone ever got that far, not even Urawa." Mamoru stated. He was obviously impressed.

"What about you Mamo? How far along is Usagi?" Quatre asked, finally pulling his gaze away from his ex best friend.

"Chibi-Usa will be here in about two months." He beamed proudly at the fact that his wife was finally having the child they'd been talking about and to, for years now.

"Heero?" He turned in response before being tackled to the ground. "Why hello there sailor!" He cracked a small smile, one only given to the woman on top of him.

"Hey Minako. Oh, can you tell me what the hell is going on in that apartment?" He nodded toward Quatre discreetly. "You know, she's going to drive him over the edge one day." Minako bit her lip.

"Yeah, I know, but that won't stop her. Besides, she's stuck, she wants both of them, and that can't happen now can it?" She muttered to him. Heero shrugged.

"Guess not. Hey! Who wants to actually go grab something to eat?" His voice commanded the attention of the group in front of him. He was met with affirmatives.

"The others will meet us there, except for Rei, she's meeting up with Yuichiro." Minako laughed at the ugly expression Wufei put on. "Anyway, let's go." The group began to walk, and they had no problem gaining attention.

"Oh my gosh! They're the models from Lunar Enterprises!" Women flocked around their posse in a matter of seconds. They had been staring at them for more than five minutes now. The thought process had finally gone through. Shrieking men and women alike crowded around, creating a mass of bodies.

"Oi, we have an appointment. If you want to keep seeing us in magazines then would you please let us through?" Duo shouted after signing fifteen signatures. That was always his limit, he never signed anymore without appointment. The group disperses, trickling away as disappointed fans came away without dates or phone numbers.

"Jeez, I knew they were picky about their relationships, but really." One man growled, Heero had turned him down before Minako even had a chance to answer.

"Whatever dude, besides, I'm after the blue haired girl. She looks so cute, but I bet she's anything but innocent in bed." His companion clapped him on the back. "You'll get your chance. But seriously, the brunette is the only one that's single. Not that I'm complaining, she's hot too, but seriously. The girls have it easier, three of the guys don't have girlfriends."

"Hey, where do you think they're going to eat? Want to see if we can get that brunette's number?" And with that, the two men went off after their group of idols.

* * *

"Hey babe." Duo slid in next to Ami, kissing her on the cheek as she giggled.

"Hey Duo." She pecked him on the lips before settling her head on his shoulder. She smiled as Usagi and Mamoru greeted each other in a similar fashion. Heero and Minako were currently talking quietly among themselves, whispering and poking each other. She thought she would never see the day Heero Yui smiled. Minako made it happen.

"Hey there Quatre, Trowa." Both men looked at the source of the greeting and grinned. Trowa pulled Makoto into an embrace, challenging Quatre the whole time. Quatre rolled his eyes before giving Makoto a hug from behind. He then sat down, pulling her down with him. The two men from earlier groaned.

"Want to give it a shot anyway?" The first guy asked.

"Sure why not. Besides, she doesn't seem all that committed to either of them." The second stood up before the first could say anything back.

"Hey there babe. My phone's broken, could you help me fix it?" He pulled out his Sidekick, offering it to her.

"Um. I'm not experienced with technology." Makoto offered helplessly.

"Oh, no need, just put in your number and I'll be fine. M'name is Nephrite by the way, feel free to call me 'love.'" He smirked as she took his phone before typing a number into it. She returned it with a wink.

"Call me." The hairs on the back of his neck shot up at her sensual purr. He stalked back to Zoicite with a triumphant look on his face.

"Got it." He said before walking away.

____________***

Yeah, I should put a disclaimer in here somewhere. None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their respective anime/manga owners. The plot however, is mine. Anyway, review if you feel so inclined, which I hope you do. Oh, and if anyone is willing to Beta this story, that'd be awesome. I'd totally ask one of my best friends, but she doesn't really know much about either anime so it'd be awkward for her to read about it and not understand anything. Anyway, yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

Ami was never really unbalanced. Always ready for anything, she thought of every possibility. But when Duo had asked her out, she had been anything but prepared. She was his responsibility, but more often than not, she questioned the levels of authority. She was the more reliable in the first place, the more logical, and of course, the more able. However, she was quick to admit that Duo's calm attitude gave a great deal. He helped her relax when she needed it, he kept a cool head, or he was too lazy to get too worked up, either way, he was her better half. She never thought he'd take their relationship to the next level. Yes, they were opposites, and yes, it was said that opposites attract, however, Ami was still testing that theory. So far it had proven quite correct in its assumption.

"Babe, do you need a ride home?" Ami's eyes blinked stupidly as she tried to focus on the face before her.

"No thanks Duo." She stood up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek before stepping back and smiling.

"Are you sure?" He pressed, to him she seemed a bit out of it.

"I'm positive." She reached out and gently pushed him toward his car. "I wanted to just walk around for a bit, and don't worry, I still remember those self defense moves you showed me earlier." That was a lie, she knew how to fight because of her job, but to keep up appearances, well, she'd just have to twist the truth a bit.

"Alright. Just make sure you get home before dark okay?" Her head bobbed in agreement. He was hinting her, she had a job tonight.

"I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"Hope to die."

"Well, let's not give into that and see where it takes us." Duo grinned at her as she giggled, he loved making her laugh.

"See you later okay Duo?" She kissed him again, she whispered in his ear before pulling away. "I love you." Happy with her progress, she skipped away as he gaped like a fish. For most, they would think he was having difficulties breathing.

"I love you too babe." He muttered before slipping into his car. "Love you too."

* * *

"I have to go, I've got a job tonight." Ami explained as she slid from the booth her friends inhabited.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Ames." Minako waved cheerily as she and Usagi began to chat about the future baby. Rei just smiled and stood up with her.

"I have a job too guys, I think it's with Ami here. See you." Rei swiftly approached a dancing Makoto and gave her the heads up before pulling Ami toward the exit.

"We have a problem." She growled. Ami's head turned to her, her attention grabbed.

"What is it?" She asked urgently.

"They know you're coming." Rei gritted out. "I don't know how, but they do. This is practically suicide if you go in alone. I'm going to help back you up."

"No." Ami hissed. "If you go, then you'll just be in danger too. We have to take everyone—well, everyone but Usagi."

"Why not Usagi?" Both girls whipped around to face four perpetrators with arms crossed and expectant faces.

"Usagi you're pregnant." Rei put out gently.

"You might hurt the baby." Ami spat out in an attempt to lead Usagi away from the temptation of going with them.

"Well we're not knocked up, we're going." Makoto spoke roughly. Minako agreed vehemently. "Usagi, I called Mamoru, he's going to pick you up, until then, I'm going to leave you with Trowa."

"I'm not letting you guys go straight into this." Usagi said determinedly.

"Yes you will." Trowa spoke up. "I'm responsible for you, and since you're not on duty, you're not going." He looked at Makoto tenderly. "I'll call One, Two, Four, and Five." Makoto smiled back.

"Take care of her." Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt; he'd pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I will." He responded, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Now go, be careful." The four girls gave vague answers as they hurried to Minako's bright yellow convertible.

* * *

"I told you!" Rei shouted. She blew fire at the shots in an attempt to make them melt; she was succeeding. They weren't even trying to be discreet anymore, that had gone out the window when one of their intended victims had pulled a gun and began shooting everywhere. Then again, the fact that he had bodyguards armed to the yin yang didn't help much either.

"Thanks for the heads up Ares, I couldn't really notice the bullets flying at us." Makoto answered, sarcasm dripping from every word. She let lightning arc between her fingers and sent it flying at the metal whizzing through the air, effectively causing them to crush themselves upon impact with the static wall. Velocity plus barrier equals squashing.

"Aphrodite, aim a shockwave toward the ceiling, the floor should fall through and then we'll have at least five out of the eight done." Ami knelt on the marble flooring as she examined blue print after blue print. She'd sent a small bubble through the building earlier as she watched it's larger counterpart floating next to her. It showed her everything she needed to know.

"You got it Athena." Minako whirled around, kicking out to take down a body guard, her light orange veil fluttered as she moved. She shoved upwards, a rush of energy creating a hole in the floor above them. Four faces peered through, warring in expression, they were curious, but they were so very frightened. One of them fell through, falling into one of Ami's safe guard devices. The ice spread our quickly, jagged pieces sticking upward. Ami threw a liquid over the body after the man died. He quickly began to disappear.

"Ares! Demeter! Our main target is dead already, now get over here and help us with the others." Ami's voice echoed in the now silent hallway. The bullets had stopped flying and the targets had run. "Okay, we'll split up. One for each of you." Ami waved a hand over the bubble next to her, she watched as it warped. "Alright, my eye has split into four and marked each. Don't attack the one that's not marked as yours ok? Just contact whomever and tell them where their victim is, got it?" The other three nodded in acceptance. "Okay, now let's go." They all dashed off in different directions. Good thing the company had already closed for the day, who knew how many innocents would get mixed up in this if it hadn't.

"Got her." Minako whispered into her speaker, she covered the woman in the same fluid Ami had used earlier. Her body vanished. Her head remained. Minako grabbed the evidence of death and stuffed it into her bag.

"Same here, he's down." Makoto spoke up as she too got rid of the corpse.

"I got him, he didn't put up much of a fight." Rei muttered a prayer, before letting the liquid run through the man's system, his heart still pumping weakly.

"Then we're done." Ami replied. "In the front, use windows." She charged at the glass sheet in front of her and landed on the ground after an ear shattering crash. She heard three more and looked on as they stood up, a burlap sack in each one's fist. Ami looked at her own tow of two. Rei had given her the first victim. Ami had already taken care of her charge, then again, he kind of killed himself. Technically, anyway.

"Let's get out of here." Minako growled, she could hear sirens coming. They all leapt into her car, she put the top up quickly as they all ripped off their veils. The adjusted their clothing quickly, stealth suits weren't exactly street wear. Minako pressed a button that shot perfume into the air, the mist simultaneously evaporated the blood and gave them a more pleasant smell, courtesy of Ami.

"We're done 5." She muttered, as she heard the conversation around her. Rei saw Makoto flirt with Quatre and chuckled when she saw Ami's face go red. Minako had already messaged Heero. They were done…for now.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ok, thanks to Topazdragon for the lone review lol. But that's ok. Sorry I haven't been keeping up with this story. I got caught up in all the fun of vacation. And now that school is starting up soon, I'm not sure if I'm going to be all that focused on it. I'll try though. Just bug me 


End file.
